A caring act
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Castiel Lemons. What happens when an old friend comes back for more of something but you refuse and Castiel comes to your rescue... Yeah no Im not good at summarys .


**Castiel one shot**

**Okay yes this appears in my Stuck in Detention one shots but I just love how adorable and caring Castiel is in this so enjoy and check out my other stories :3**

I sat in the detention room looking at the clock sighing roll on 4 o'clock! I was waiting for my other denetion buddy ot join me and then the teacher would leave meaning a pointless hour of nothing. I might just skip and go home...

"Baby girl!" Castiel screamed and ran to my side smothering my face with kisses. The teacher didn't really know what to do so he sighed, explained again he had to leave and left shutting the door behind him. Castiel sat near me and put his feet up on my lap.

"Uh who'd had though the king of rebels had gone soft over a girl," A voice said entering the room.

"D…dakota?" I asked blushing and pushing Castiels feet off me and running to him.

"Haha hey cherry pop," He said picking me up and twirling me round. My face went the colour of Castiels face.

"I told you, its Bella," I said messing with my hair. He looked up and noticed a pissed off looking Castiel.

"Cass, this is Dakota," I said tugging at Castiels arm to stand up.

"Dake," He said holding out his hand for Castiel. Castiel just scoffed and turned his head.

"I'm going for a fag, you coming?" Castiel asked me. I looked at him and Castiel.

"I might in a bit, I wanna catch up with Dake," I said. He just turned away and climbed out the window. Dake sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"So someones boyfriend looks grumpy, gathering you've told him about us," Dake said gently brushing his lips over my neck. I turned to face him and looked into his bright eyes,

"Dake… me and him, were not," I said blushing alittle seeing his cocky grin appear. Sometimes I can't believe it was him I lost my virginity too…

"Oh, well uh since were alone why not have a repeat of that night," He said into my ear and biting my ear gently.

"Dake, please stop," I whispered and pushed him away. He gently held both of my wrists and pushed them against the table and lay me down so I was facing him. He straddled himself onto my chest.

"Dake stop!" I cried. I didn't want to do this, I bit my lip hard and avoided eye contact. I needed Castiel to save me…

"Why? You didn't want to stop the other week, infact you was on your knees begging for me!... Its because of him isn't it! You want that red head? You could have me! Yet you want him!" He screamed looking angrly at me. I was scared and I felt the tears form in the back of my eyes as he pushed all his weight of me.  
"Yes! I want Castiel, I love him!" I cried then stopped realising what Id just said. Shit. I shut my eyes tight and felt my face burn up. It was true I did like Castiel but I never meant to admit it… Not like this anyway.

"Get the hell of my girl!" Castiel yelled. I was too scared to open my eyes and I felt Dakes weight lift off me. There was a loud thud and something felt to the floor. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and the familiar scent of cigarettes and alcohol filled my nose.

"Castiel," I whimpered holding onto him and opening my eyes. I clung to his jacket and hid my face into chest. It was extremely toned and I could feel his ribbed abs through the thinness of his shirt.

"Shhh," He replied stroking my hair and carrying me outside. He walked into the car park and opened his car getting me into the passangers seat. He climbed round and go in himself wrapping his arms around me.

"W…what happened," He asked looking at me. I told him, I told him everything how Drake had gotten me drunk and took extreme advantage of me one night and the following morning and how he kept turning up for more.

"Was it true what you said…" He said blushing and holding me close. I could feel his heart racing and I knew he was asking when I said that I loved him.

"Y…yes," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"You're my hero… thank you," I said wiping my eyes and sniffing slightly.

"God, I love you," He said pulling me into a gentle kiss. It lasted for a while and I blushed noticing I had gotten his face wet. I leaned back up and met him in a long passionate kiss which got heated quickly but never lost the passion.

Castiel climbed onto the back seat and I followed straddling his lap.

"Bella," He said blushing. I put a finger to his lip.

"I want to," I said unzip his jeans and pulled his hardening manhood out. I stroked it causing his to moan and dig his hands into the cushioned seats. I was already wet my self and I had to admit he was alittle but smaller then Drake meaning I could easily take him. I leaned up alittle and pulled my panties off and slowly moved down onto his length. He dug his nails into my hips crying out my name. I slowly began to ride him causing us to both moan loudly. I didn't speed up and he didn't edge me on to go faster. It was gentle and slow and the perfect pace for us. It felt incredibly right with Castiel and I couldn't stop crying out his name.

"Bella!" He cried before cumming and it caused me to crash back to earth and finish with him. I lay against his chest panting.

"That was amazing," I said kissing him sloppily.

"You are amazing," He said kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.

**OHMYGOD what an idiot... Its Dake not Drake stupid auto correct! I will eventually get round to change it!**


End file.
